X-O Manowar (2017) Deluxe Edition Book 1 (HC)
| Universe = | Series = ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 4) | Featured = X-O Manowar | Writers = Matt Kindt | Artists = Tomas Giorello Doug Braithwaite Clayton Crain Ryan Bodenheim Renato Guedes Ariel Olivetti | Format = | Number = | Date = (LCSD Edition) (Regular Edition) | ISBN = | Previous = — | Next = ''X-O Manowar (2017) Deluxe Edition Book 2'' }} Solicitation Regular Edition Their world became his war! The Eisner Award-nominated X-O MANOWAR receives an epic edition that’s worthy of Aric of Dacia’s might! New York Times bestselling writer Matt Kindt (DIVINITY, NINJAK) unites with astonishing artists Tomás Giorello (BLOODSHOT REBORN), Doug Braithwaite (ARMOR HUNTERS), Clayton Crain (RAI), Ryan Bodenheim (4001 A.D.), and more for a critically acclaimed cosmic adventure! Aric’s gripping journey from soldier to general to emperor is included in this deluxe edition hardcover, featuring more than 20 pages of rarely seen art and extras and collecting the entire first year of issues from Kindt’s critically acclaimed run. Collects X-O MANOWAR (2017) #1–14. LCSD Edition Presenting the 2018 Local Comic Shop Day exclusive numbered edition of the deluxe, oversized hardcover collection of Valiant's critically acclaimed, best-selling X-O MANOWAR (2017) series, signed by Eisner Award-nominated writer Matt Kindt! Deep within the far reaches of space, the dogs of war have found Aric of Dacia. Conscripted into an alien army and forced into combat, Aric must enter an alien battlefield unlike any he's faced before. His only hope for survival is also the source of his greatest rage - the living suit of armor known as X-O Manowar. With it, he will decimate armies, topple empires, and incite interplanetary warfare as he rises from soldier... to general... to emperor! They wanted a weapon. He will give them war! The X-O MANOWAR by MATT KINDT DELUXE EDITION BOOK 1 HC features the full first year of Matt Kindt's celebrated run in complete chronological order, featuring art by master storytellers Tomás Giorello (BLOODSHOT REBORN), Doug Braithwaite (ARMOR HUNTERS), Clayton Crain (RAI), Ryan Bodenheim (The Dying & The Dead), and more in a series named one of 2017's best by SYFY Wire, ComicBook.com, IGN, and many others! Plus, an assortment of extras and material that has never before been collected in one place! Limited to only 1,000 copies, this LCSD-only, numbered edition is signed by Mr. Kindt and will feature a unique cover treatment comprised of a die-cut dustjacket and gorgeously rendered virgin cover artwork by Lewis LaRosa (BLOODSHOT SALVATION)! Collecting X-O MANOWAR (2017) issues 1-14, material from the Valiant Free Comic Book Day 2017 issue, and "The Future" prelude short story from X-O MANOWAR #50, along with more than 20 pages of rarely seen art and extras for the ultimate X-O Manowar tale! Issues * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "The Future" from * "The Three Prayers of X-O Manowar" from Synopsis Notes * Both covers are taken from . The regular edition reprints cover B by Kenneth Rocafort and the "LCSD Deluxe Edition" reprints cover A by Lewis LaRosa which is an homage to the iconic Star Wars movie poster by brothers Hildebrandt ("Star Wars: A New Hope"; 1977). * The "LCSD Deluxe Edition" is numbered and limited to 1,000 copies only. Gallery Deluxe Edition File:XO2017 HC 001 COVER ROCAFORT.jpg| XO2017 HC 001 COVER LAROSA LCSD.jpg| XO2017 HC 001 COVER LAROSA LCSD FULL.jpg Collected Issues X-O Manowar v4-01.jpg| XO2017 02 Cover-A LAROSA.jpg| X-O Manowar v4-03.jpg| X-O Manowar v4-04.jpg| X-O Manowar v4-05.jpg| X-O Manowar v4-06.jpg| XO2017 007 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 008 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 009 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 010 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 011 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 012 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 013 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 014 COVER-A ANDREWS.jpg| Related References